


Purrincess

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Petplay, domination and submission, nook!Sol, princess play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta isn't royalty, not in the sense that Feferi or Eridan are, but she's your princess, and you treat her as such. She treats you pretty well, too, so it's not like it's any trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrincess

There are two things that Nepeta always does differently when she’s planning on setting a scene up with you. (You swear she must have planned it that way, because, come on, two is your thing.) The first thing she does differently is arrange your block. She always shifts things here and there to follow the moonlight if she wants to stretch out in it, but she makes a point of pushing everything into the corners when she’s got something planned.

The second thing she does differently is that she doesn’t take a bath right after dinner. She likes to make sure she has a good enough reason as not having bathed otherwise to crawl into the bath with you when you’re done.

She thinks she’s sneaky, of course, and you try not to let on that you know exactly what she’s doing, but you think you both know that you know.

You think you know what you’re saying.

This early morning, she’s sprawled in the space on your conspicuously clear platform, her blue tail waving lazily and her hands both busy with some gamegrub she’s found. You walk into your block and flop into your desk chair, click aimlessly on your desktop for a moment, and nearly scream when she wraps her tail around your ankle.

“NP. What the fuck. Little warning?” You choke, eyes still a little wide. She grins up at you.  You narrow your eyes. “What?”

She slides up your body, pressing herself to you fully and kneeling across your lap. “Iunno. I was just thinking that you’re really cute and that there’s a distinct lack of smewching happening between us.”  Her voice drops nearly to a whisper and she curls her fingers into your hair. “Don’t you want to kiss your princess?”

“Yes, please.” You murmur, your face getting hot. “Please.”

Her grin gets predatory, she leans in just enough to brush her lips against yours, and then when you’re straining against her hand in your hair to kiss her properly, she tears your shirt open. Normally, in a situation where she’d tear your clothes off (the amount of those situations is honestly nothing to sneeze at), you’d bicker at her because just because she likes to walk around naked doesn’t mean that you won’t still bend to the rules of polite society. Plus, you get cold, with all the drafts in your hive. And your lusus thinks you forgot how to dress yourself and tries to help you, which is just too expensive, furniture-wise. Maybe someday he’ll fucking die and let you be, you mean, you’ve already hit 13 sweeps, honestly.

Right now, though, you’re focused on the fact that she’s dragging her claws up and down your front, never enough to hurt, but enough that it tingles, makes your hands twitch at your sides and the color on your face get darker. She’s just watching you, the hand in your hair tight enough that it kind of aches, but not really. She’s not punishing you, so there’s no reason for it to hurt much, anyway.

“Purrety little thing.” She coos, her fingers slipping under the band of your pants to slide over the lips of your nook. “Go lay on the platform fur Purrincess. Let me look at that cute rump.”

She slides out of your lap, just as easily as she’d slipped into it, and starts walking to the platform, letting her tail swish behind her, and you scramble to follow. She sits lightly at the edge and you crawl up on all fours, then kind of press your face into the platform. Nepeta’s claws trail over your shoulders, then walk up your spine to the edge of your pants, and you can’t help the little yelp you make when she brings her other hand down in a flat smack on your ass.

She giggles, moving to kneel behind you and shoving your knees apart with hers. Her chest presses to your back and you sigh, pushing against her hands when she gropes your ass. “Hm, aren’t you a needy little pet fur me? Do you want Purrincess’s bulge, little pet?” Her hips press up against yours and you shiver.

“Yes.” You squeak, and Nepeta’s grip gets a little harder on your ass for a second, just feeling you up. “Please, Princess.”

Her teeth scrape against your ear and you shudder. “Why do you want my bulge? What makes you think you deserve it?” One hand slides down and grinds against your nook through your pants, and even though it kind of hurts you buck into it. “So needy, aren’t you? Want me to make you feel good? Convince me you deserve to be rewarded.” Her voice is low and deep, and she rolls her hips against you and you shiver.

“P-please, Princess.” You start, pressing back into her. “Princess Nepeta, please, I, I want it.”

Nepeta pushes herself up with her hands planted on your shoulders and you huff, then yelp when she lands a hard swat on your upper thigh. “If you won’t tell me why, then you’ll have to earn it.” Her voice is a purr, her palm smacking against the round of your ass and making you jump again. “Stay still or you won’t get anything. I want you to count them out, and you know better than to be rude to Purrincess when she gives you something, don’t you?” Her voice makes you shudder.

“Y-yes, Princess. Thank you, Princess, that’s one.” You reply, arching your back up more and biting your lip at the rush of heat to your nook. Nepeta makes sure to drag her claws over your skin when she pulls your pants down to your knees, then digs them in a little deeper (only so much, because her claws are still sharp enough to hunt with) and draws her hands back up your thighs. “Th-thank you, Princess.”

She doesn’t respond, just chuckles and walks her claws up your spine, pressing the point against each vertebrae before moving on, and by the time she gets to your shoulders you can feel the static starting up between your horns. Her claw presses hard against the last vertebrae at the base of your neck and you actually hear a crackle as your psionics snap in the air, and when she brings the flat of her hand down on your ass in a stinging smack they snap in the air again, then lace their way up her arm when her fingers wrap cruelly around your horns to yank you back, making your thanks come out a little garbled.

Another few hits with her hand and she stops, dropping you completely. “I don’t think you’re really earning this. Stay here, pet.” She purrs, sliding off the platform and padding away like she has all the time in the world.

And, really, she does. You’d stay there until she told you to move, even if she left the hive for a few hours. Well, okay, that’s a bit of a stretch, but it’s not far off; if you decided to try that sort of thing out you’d be willing, but for now, you’re glad she only takes a minute to come back.

Her fingers wrap back around your horns and she tugs your head back at an uncomfortable angle, her thumb digging into the base of your horn almost too hard before she whips the slim wooden rod against the backs of your thighs. “Lift yourself up higher. I want to see all of you. Start at one again.” She coos, and you drag yourself up, push your legs apart, and thank her.

“One, princess.” You murmur, letting her push your nook out and barely jumping when she snaps the rod against it, a few times, barely hard enough to sting. You yelp when she whips the rod against your ass again, grunting when her grip on your horn holds steady. “Two.”

Nepeta laughs, easing her grip and rubbing her thumb against your horn gently. Only when your back relaxes from the contact does she snap the rod against the spot where your thighs meet your ass. You choke out the number and she speeds up, the hits losing most of their snap and instead just moving along quickly, and at eleven she stops, releasing your horn to rub her palm over your skin. You sigh and arch your back a little to give her a better angle, hissing with something like relief when she smooths her palm over your heated skin.

She leans in, kisses your side, and pets your spine to help you stay relaxed. “How’s my little pet?” She coos, claws barely ticking down your side.

“Good.” You murmur, arching your your back into her hands. “Don’t stop.”

Nepeta giggles, kissing your shoulder, and pressing her hips against you. “I’m not gonna. You’re so cute, my purr-retty pet.” She rubs your sides, slides her hands down your arms, and carefully presses you to the platform, her chest to your back.

Purring, you push against her where her bulge is pressing at the seam of her pants and stretch out in front of her. She bites your shoulder and sits back, claws raking down your back, and sighs when she pushes her pants down. She grips your hip in one hand and bends you, pressing the palm of her other hand against your spine, and you coo when her bulge slithers against your nook, shifting your legs to move them between hers. Her bulge presses against and then into your nook, and you groan, pressing back against her.

For a few moments, she just grinds into you, rubbing her thumbs against your hipbones, and when she does thrust it’s very shallow and quick, her bulge mostly writhing in your nook, but it’s good, her hips pressed to the still-stinging marks on your ass and her claws sinking just barely into your skin. She slides her hands up your sides and to your arms, then holds your hands, pressing them into the platform and folding her fingers between yours, her hips rocking forward just so to bounce off your ass, and you just groan, letting her hold you down. Her legs shift behind you, pressing her bulge just a little bit deeper and making you shiver, your hands twitching.

“Fuck, yes.” You drawl, wiggling and failing to move her, her weight solid against your back, holding you still. Her teeth nick your ear and you chirp, body going tense. “Shit, fuck, can I, can I please come Princess?”

Languidly, Nepeta rolls her body against yours, her bulge twisting smooth and thick inside you, and hums like she’s thinking deeply, angling her thrusts to bounce more. “Come for me, pretty pet.” She still has your hands pinned to the mattress, but it’s fine.

“Thank you Princess.” You gasp, pushing against her as well as you can. Your thighs tense up and it only takes a few more seconds of her bouncing against your ass, your abdomen twitching as you get closer and finally, finally finish. “Thank you… Thank you Princess, thank you, thank you.”

Nepeta’s movements don’t slow, just rocking you through it and keeping you from coming down, but you’re not complaining, just begging her for more, harder, anything she wants to give you. It’s so good with her pressed against your back, barely holding you down, not enough to threaten but enough that you do squirm under her. It just feels good to have her there, reassuringly holding you still while you shudder under her.

She moves her hands to slide up your arms, and you grunt when she snaps her arms around your sides, squishing your arms to your body. You land on your face, obviously, and the new angle, when she shuffles back to just press her palms flat on your shoulders, bounces your hips off the platform, her bulge getting just that little bit deeper (you make sure to thank her, your face pressed to the cushion, even though talking kind of makes you drool). She slows her movements again, then stops entirely, pulling back and making you whine out loud.

“Don’t you want a treat?” She coos, dragging your hips up and keeping your face down when you try to sit up. “I do.”

Before you can look back to ask what she means, you realize, her breath ghosting over your thighs, her lips nearly touching your skin and her hands flexing at your hips. You spread your knees a little wider and take a slow breath, shivering when she breathes over your nook. Her hands slide back and spread you open a little, and then she just looks at you, holding you still and pinching with her claws when you try to move back towards her mouth.

Her tongue finally, finally flicks out and trails over the edge of your nook, tracing up one side and down the other, her hands holding you almost tight enough to bruise so you can’t move much. Not that you really need to, because she’s good with her mouth, pressing her mouth against your nook and purring, her tongue flicking out over your pleasurenub and making you jump. You manage to thank her a few times, really just gasping what sounds a lot like “thank you” while you grind against her face, but she seems fine with it, just groping your ass and making no effort to hide the kind of gross sounds she makes while she eats your nook.

You groan, pushing back against her mouth, and she lets her claws dig into your ass, then slides them down to your thighs to pull them wider, nearly knocking you off balance. Your back tries to arch when she sucks your nub, a yowling whine clawing from your throat while she keeps you close enough to torment. It takes almost no time, between her teasing your nub and shoving her tongue into your nook and clawing your sides up and down, for you to be choking out requests for more, for anything, for her to keep biting you when she pauses to mark up your thighs, and then begging for permission to come.

Nepeta purrs a yes, and you rock against her mouth, shaking, thighs bruised and bleeding from a few bites, and then you come hard. You can feel material splash down your legs and onto your matesprit, and when she flips you hard onto your back you can see yellow poured down her chest to her waist. You’re still shaking when she crawls over you, and it gets harder to focus when she jams two fingers into your nook, leaning back to reach and letting her bulge writhe against your rumblespheres, your material dripping down her torso to pour over her bulge.

“You got me dirty.” Her voice is sugar sweet and you can’t stop bucking into her hand, your mouth open enough that her bulge can almost reach your tongue. Her free hand slides over her rumblesphere, catching some of your material on her fingers, and you let her press two into your mouth, your tongue wrapping around them to get your material off her skin. “That’s right… Clean your Purrincess up, pretty kitty.”

The moan you make when she moves forward, enough to actually slide her bulge into your mouth and still far enough that you have to stretch your neck to lick the yellow off the base, is out of  your control. Your hands come up to sit on her waist and pull yourself up more, swallowing her bulge to the base and crooning between little chokes. Nepeta hums, rolling her fingers against your globes and making it harder to focus than it needs to be. Her hand falls to your head and drags you back, pulling you off her bulge and letting you lap at it, let it smear  her color on your face. She moves back and you take the hint, licking your material off her waist, taking extra care to make sure her hips and grubscars are clean.

Tongue dragging over her skin, you move up her body in broad strokes, tasting sweat and yourself and her scent. You purr, punctuating your trail up her body with worshipful kisses, murmuring little praises into her skin when you do. You lap your material off her rumblespheres, working your way in a meandering path to her collarbones, and she shoves your head back to the pailing platform, her palm on your forehead and her teeth showing in a faux nasty grin, her bulge twitching wetly against your skin again.

Her claws tickle over your thighs, and you yelp when she presses two fingers into your nook again, more gently this time. Her fingertips circle your globes, the heel of her hand pressing gently against your nook, occasionally even brushing your pleasurenub. You angle your hips up and roll them against her hand, your moans sounding ragged and your thighs shaking at having to hold you up, let alone having to move you. Nepeta purrs, fingers pumping into you fast and hard even as her bulge slithers in beside them, and you keen, lifting yourself up to press back against her. Her fingers do eventually slide out of your nook, moving to torture your pleasurenub while she starts pounding into you, harsh and fast and _perfect._

You whine, sobbing a moan. “Thank you! Thank y-you, Princess, thank you, oh fu-uck, please, use me more!” Your voice cracks and she giggles, kissing your throat before opening her mouth to press her teeth to either side of your throat, and you shiver, trying not to move in her predatory grip.

Nepeta is growling, slamming into you so hard you can feel your skin getting slapped raw each time she hits to the base of her bulge. She pauses every few minutes to grind her bulge into you, eventually leaning back to watch you shudder, hand still tweaking your oversensitive nub while her bulge fills you, tickling your globes in a way that makes you sob. You’re close, and she’s panting, eyes wide as she also gets close, her rumblespeheres heaving with her chest and you almost scream when she pulls out, even though she’s just pulling your legs up over her shoulders and moving harder at this even better angle.

You _do_ scream when you come, material filling your nook and your nook vicing around her bulge while she keeps moving, not slowing for an instant. You’re shaking and drooling when she starts saying she’s gonna come, and you try to ask her to, begging your Purrincess to fill you up, but you’re not sure if it makes sense. She does come after a while though, olive slurry filling your nook and her bulge plugging you to keep it from spilling on the floor. She grinds into you and that on your oversensitive nook, as well as the feeling of being _so full_ drags you screaming and crying into another, final orgasm, your seedflap opening to hold her material while she lathes her tongue over your neck and chest.

Nepeta’s attentions focus mostly on your rumblespheres for the first few minutes, but that’s fine. You’re too out of it to really notice her soothing you for a bit, and when you do notice it you’re being carried to coon, because Nepeta is disgusting and doesn’t bathe after fucking and likes to get your coon all gross. You kiss her and she chirps, kissing all over your face and taking stock of what does or doesn’t hurt as she sinks you in the slime to let it numb away the tremors still working through your thighs. 

She squishes in behind you, face in your neck, and you whimper as she slips three fingers into your nook, the slime making it tingle in a way you can’t describe as nice or not. Head falling on her shoulder, you sigh, rocking into her hand as she tries to work on your seedflap, one hand at your rumblespheres to give you the sensations you need to let it open and let the weird, not-bad pressure release.

The croon you make when it does spill out is, plainly stated, pornographic. She giggles and tells you as much, her lips at your neck delicate and dangerous and nice. You just go limp, floating in the slightly warmer slime as the filter kicks on with a rickety hum, letting yourself sink into darkness, joined by your -Princess- matesprit, who you know will be there when you wake up, and who you know will insist on spoiling you for the next few days to come, even though you’ll be fine by tomorrow.

It’s a good life, being a royal’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this like four paras away from finished for 5 months so idec here it is I'm tired  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
